


Kindling

by Ilthit



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, mindmeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Lalli has a little rummage in Emil's head.





	Kindling

While Emil trudged, pulling Lalli's unconcious body, his open mind focused on the task in front of him, Lalli had a little rummage in the cupboards of the house that was Emil’s place.

Funny, really. He had never heard of anyone whose dream-place was a house, not that he’d talked to that many mages. Maybe it was like that for people who had little or no magic. You could make inferences from the weather in a mage's place, the ripple in the water, the colour of the leaves. What did it say that the lights were always on, it was warm, there was more than enough food, and a fire in the distance that would never reach this house?

It said Emil liked things locked up.

Lalli found spoons and forks at first, then letters where the words blurred together. He wouldn't be able to read them even if he knew Swedish. In one drawer was a single simmering coal. Lalli thought of picking it up, but decided against it. He had a feeling Emil would notice.

Below a creaking floorboard in the stairs he found a card. A little Father's Day card, old-fashioned and superfluous. It grew hot in his hand, and he put it down quickly.

"Lalli?" Emil's voice said, somewhere outside his head, echoing in this area outside.

"I'm fine. Keep moving."

"If we don't make it..."

"You leave me and move on."

"I'm not going to do that!"

He really wasn't, was he?

They were probably both going to die. It was stupid beyond belief.

A bit of that heat must have stayed at his fingertips; it fizzed its way up his arms and into his chest, making it difficult to breathe. Out in the cold, his nose twitched, but then settled back into stillness.

Stupid.


End file.
